The Fishing Trip
by shiri-san
Summary: Sousuke's given his promise to Chidori. He won't put her into danger anymore... and to make sure the promise is legit, Sousuke takes her to a simple fishing trip. the question is... how simple? R&R please!


Author's notes

Kon-nichi-wa!

I can't believe it's this long since I've used Japanese or have written a fan fic.

I wonder what's wrong with me!

(slaps head) How can I forget that easily!

I've been busy!

Anyway, hope you like this one.

I wrote this one for my friends since they didn't actually get to watch Full Metal Panic and I thought that this was the best way to get them to know the story in a one-shot.

Leave me a message after you read it…

Shiri-san

-----------

The Fishing Trip

By Shiri Chizumi

------------

"Darn! I guess I was just expecting too much from this trip!" I shouted to no one in particular as I threw my swimsuit back in.

I was already packing up my things ready to go back to Tokyo.

By the way, _watashi wa_1 Chidori Kaname.

I was invited to stay for a vacation in the south by a "**military freak**" a.k.a. _**Sergeant** _Sagara Sousuke. He said there won't be any danger involved… that we would be perfectly safe and sound inside the sub.

"What a big liar!" I told myself as I threw some of my toiletries back into my bag.

I was about to get more stuff when I suddenly came about to glance at the window.

But… I guess I had a nice time myself… I mean… I don't think all of it was his fault anyway…

I automatically shook the idea off.

"Grrr! What the heck am I saying! Whatever happens, I'm leaving this place once and for all!" I shut my bag and strode out in the hall.

But I'm glad that I did go here.

I was about to head towards the entrance when I saw Sousuke standing in the corridor

"Chidori… it's good that you're here… would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

"Huh? With you?"

he nodded.

I had a lot of things in my mind. Things like 'I bet he's going to get me in danger' and 'My plane leaves in a while' but none of them came even close to the answer I gave him.

"Sure… why not?"

He grabbed my bag as I sighed and went with him outside.

It seemed like there was something _new_ going on with him today. I just shrugged my shoulders and reassured myself.

"Are you going on another mission?" I asked.

"Negative."

"Does it involve your job?"

"No…" he answered.

I gulped and had myself ready for the _killer_ question.

"I-i-is it D-d-da-dan—ger—dangerous!"

"No, it isn't dangerous."

"Are you sure about that, Sousuke! Last time I asked you that question, you gave me the same answer but it was hazardous to my health!"

He totally ignored what I said but it seemed that I heard a small chuckle from him.

Or…. It just could have been my imagination.

As we neared where we were going, my mouth was shut but it suddenly fell open.

"Wow…" I was absolutely breathless.

He looked at me like he knew what my expression was going to be.

I finally couldn't help my curiosity any more.

"What's that?" I asked.

"My fishing kit." He replied assembling his equipment

"I know that…" I laughed. "I mean that…"

He looked up as I pointed to the sea.

"This is my favorite fishing spot." He said as he returned to fixing his equipment. "Only I know of this place. I like to come here often… you know… to unwind."

He then cast out his rod to the sea.

"_Ne_2… Sousuke…" I started "if I'm going to catch my flight back to Tokyo…"

"_Daijoobu desu_3… Your flight leaves in an hour right?"

I was sort of speechless… again. I didn't tell anyone that. How could he possibly know that? I kind of imaginarily slapped my head.

_He is part of a mercenary after all…_

"30 minutes. Just give me half of your time. I promise you'll catch your flight in time. Here you hold onto that… we might catch a big one."

I emphasized the time as I grabbed the rod.

"I told you it is alright." he said casting his other rod. "Whenever I'm with you… I-I…I believe I can do anything."

I looked at the guy beside me sitting on the rock with our fishing rods cast out to the sea.

_Was this guy even for real?_

Then he smiled at me. I felt a bit flushed in my cheeks.

It was the first time he ever did that.

"_Yokai_4…"

_It couldn't hurt right?_

"It's really peaceful here…" I told him as I breathed another wisp of fresh air.

"It is, isn't it?" he answered.

My rod moved and began hauling me.

"_Ne… _Sousuke. I think you better help me here…" I said in between clenched teeth.

"Right… Don't lose hold of it."

"It's a big one!" I panted towing harder.

"Definitely."

"Do you think it's a whale?" I asked.

"I doubt the possibility of that…" he said in between pants. "Uh-oh."

Sousuke's rod began budging as well.

"Don't mind me…" I said as we pulled it as high as we could. "Go… get yours…"

"_tashika desu ka?_5"

"Definitely."

With one final pull, Sousuke slid to his rod and wedged in between his feet.

"Chidori!" he called. "Pull yours over here!"

"Are you crazy!" I yelled. "I can barely pull this by myself… Plus I only have 15 minutes left!"

"Trust me on this one."

I knew that look.

The one he gave me now.

It was the same look as when he knew what he was doing.

_He's really being sweet…_

I nodded my head as we moved to the middle and crossed our rods. I just hoped that this rod's string was as hard as the head of the owner itself.

"Ok. Hold this now."

"WHAT!"

"I know you can do it…" he said.

"And are you planning to relax when I hold both these rods!"

"I just need a few minutes. I'll be right back."

The look was still there.

I nodded my head as we entwined our rods

"How long would you be?" I asked as we pulled together.

"Give me 180 seconds."

"That's 3 minutes!" I retorted.

"I know… but I'm sure you can handle this."

"You're not going to the bathroom, are you!"

"Nope…" he said as he pulled. "Do you need to?"

I sighed. He was really not telling me about this or anything. I would just have to trust him.

_Like I always do._

"Yokai… but wouldn't this pole break!"

"No… This pole is made from the same steel from Israel that we used for the festival's fort gate."

I sighed again and agreed.

"3 minutes ok! I can't handle anything longer than that…"

"You have my word."

"On the count of 3 then."

"1… 2… 3. Now!" we said at the same time as he handed me his rod and ran towards the woods.

I hauled both rods harder but there was no denying that I was already slipping.

_Come on, Sousuke. I can't hold on much longer… I… need…_

#**Sousuke's Preview**#

_I need to hurry. I'm sure Chidori can't hold that long..._ I thought as I ran through the woods.

_Where is the sub, anyway?_

**Back to Chidori's Preview…**

_Where the heck is Sousuke! I can barely hold these things! _

I was only a few feet by the shore now and my hands were already filled with some scratches.

(Thump) (Thump) (Thump)

_What's that! An earthquake!_

"Chidori! Hold on!"

"WHAT!"

I looked behind me and saw Sousuke's AS…

The Arbalest.

"Hand me the fishing rods…" he said as he reached out his hands.

I almost fell into the water with a "_badoink6_" expression

"Are you crazy!" I shouted trying hard not to fall in the water as my feet sank at the shore. "You're using the Arbalest for this case!"

"…"

"_Tonikaku_7! We only have a few minutes now!"

"No problem."

The Arbalest got hold of both poles and pulled me back onto dry land.

_What is up with him today?_

#**Sousuke's Preview**#

"Al… Use it now! Lambda Driver!"

The Arbalest was like playing tug of war.

_This fish is large… I can't even pull this by myself._

"Lambda Driver…"

"Chidori!"

"Imagine…"

I looked in her direction and she seemed… different.

"Imagine… the… things… before…"

Before I even knew what she was talking about or if she was alright, a series of flashbacks went before my eyes.

"You can see it… can't you?" she asked.

"Hai…"

"You don't want it to happen… again… do you!"

"Hai…"

"Then you have to fight! This might be our last meeting!

"Yokai!"

I caught a glimpse of the Lambda Driver meter and it was soaring high. I pulled both of the rods higher before something began to reflect against the water's surface.

There was a loud sort of laughter that rang throughout the place, before I heard a familiar voice.

"Hai, hai Sagara Sousuke _honso_8 …we give up. You win, stop hauling."

_Is that by any chance Sergeant Mao?_

I let go of the two fishing rods and moved backward…

"W-what h-happened?" asked Chidori.

"Huh?"

then I figured she went into that Whispered Trance mode once again as I laughed and shook my head.

"_Petsumi_9…"

Back to Chidori's Preview…

I couldn't remember whatever happened.

All I could feel was a terrible headache befalling upon my head.

I looked back at the sea and saw a blurred figure that rippled against the water.

A person on top of this blurred figure stood up and waved a white flag while people began appearing around us with different sorts of cameras, mikes and video cameras.

Like we were being exposed on a hidden camera show or something.

"We caught you two, this time…"

------------------------------------------

Here are some translation notes for you if you didn't quite understand some of the words I used here… in case you want to learn some basic Japanese… although I'm not that good with the words either…

_Watashi wa _means "I am…" or "My name is…" Important to take note is that this is used for women only. If you want to introduce yourself and you're a guy, you use the words _Ore wa_

_Ne _–this is the substitute for "hey" and can also be used if you want to call someone's attention

_Daijoobu desu_ means "It's alright"

_Yokai –_ military word which means "Roger."

_Tashika desu ka?_ "Are you sure?"

_Badoink –_ it is a expression that me and my friends use when the characters of an anime fall onto the floor or semi-fall on the floor.

_Tonikaku –_ means "anyway"

_Honso –_ sergeant

_Petsumi –_ means pretty much "nothing" although I heard it having a few meanings as well…

Please do correct me if I'm wrong… I only get this stuff off the anime I watch and compare them to the English subtitles.

And please don't burn me at the stake if I'm wrong.

Well, since you have gotten this far without pushing the back button, I'm really happy. -!

Anyway, hope you liked the story. It wasn't much… but a lot of us thought it was funny.

Hope to hear what you have to say,

Shirisan

Also, I'm tired of reminding but I do it for the sake of others so…

Please don't forget to include your name and one of the best stories you have written and I'll make sure to R&R them in my spare time.

Yakusuku! (hope the spelling is right.)


End file.
